


No Help in Truth

by VerdiWithin



Series: Talisman [35]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Comfort, Conspiracy, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sex, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Friendship, Parent-child estrangement, Rebellion, Rise of the Dread Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdiWithin/pseuds/VerdiWithin
Summary: Persephone makes some surprising discoveries.
Relationships: Amphitrite/Poseidon (Lore Olympus), Ares/Aphrodite (Lore Olympus), Eros/Psyche (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hera/Zeus (Lore Olympus)
Series: Talisman [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497371
Comments: 23
Kudos: 265





	No Help in Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Previously in this series: 
> 
> Eros and Psyche are staying at Hades’s house because Zeus exiled Psyche. Ares asked Hades to overthrow Zeus and become the new King of the Gods. Hera has left Zeus. 

I have never in my life seen a store this big. It’s endless, filled with furniture and decorative doo-dads. We wander through room after room, each one set up like a real space, telling the story of a non-existent person’s life. I’m overloaded already, and trying to keep my cool. Hades has been looking through the rug selection for nearly an hour, and at this point I want him to choose  _ any _ of them so we can just go already.

“Ooh, ooh, what about this one?” Eros says.

“Nah, that color would really show the dog fur.”

“Right, man, like your fleet of robot vacuums would allow that tragedy to happen? C’mon, what do you really think?”

“Okay, I think it’s too loud. Doesn’t fit the rest of the house.”

“All right, then this?” Eros flips back a pile of rugs, revealing the corner of one. It’s silvery-blue, with a faint, abstract pattern that reminds me of water.

“Hm. That’s not bad.” Hades moves around, looking at the rug from various angles, and I feel a surge of hope that we might get out of here before lunch time. He lifts more of the pile off it to get a better view. “I like it. Kore, what do you think?”

I walk over and run my hands over the surface of the rug. It’s reasonably soft. Not a texture I’d want against my body for a long time, but fine for the floor. I climb up on the pile and sit down on it, running my hands and arms all over it. The patterns are slightly raised, which entertains me for some reason. I imagine it will feel nice on my feet.

Eros laughs. “Is this how people pick rugs in the Mortal Realm?” He glances over at Psyche, seated on another rug pile, head down in her sketchbook. “I never knew.”

I look up at Hades. His mouth is twitching; he understands perfectly why I care about the rug’s texture. “I think it’s fine,” I say. I hold out my hands and he helps me to my feet, claiming a kiss for the service.

“So you’re gonna get this one and the darker one for the bedroom?” Eros asks. “I can wait for a salesperson if you guys want to go look at blinds.”

Hades looks startled. “That’s really kind of you.”

“Not a problem! You’ve done so much for us, any little thing I can do in return.”

Hades takes my hand and we walk together to the windows department, leaving our friends behind. I’m hoping this part will go quickly. There can’t be  _ that  _ many choices for window shades, right? I’m already worn out.

***

I don’t know where Hades is finding the patience and energy for this, but I suppose he really cares about his house. When we finally finished with window blind selection, Eros wanted to show him something, so the two of them went off together. Psyche is still sketching, entranced by all the colors and textures in the bedding section. I make my way to the little café, get myself the biggest tea they serve, and sit down. I really have to wonder about a furniture store so large that it serves food. Isn’t that a rather ominous statement?  _ You’ll need to eat to have the strength to endure this place!  _ I don’t get it. 

I sit looking at my phone for a while, answering some emails, sipping my tea. Even on weekends, shades keep coming in, and issues arise.

“Excuse me, ma’am,” says a voice. I look up to see a dark blue daimon standing there. “Ms. Persephone? I work for the  _ Chronicle _ .”

“Yes? How can I help you?” I gesture for him to sit down.

“I understand you’re working with the Mayor on developing a new sports center?”

“That’s correct. I’m the liaison for that project.”

“Do you have any comment on the choice of site for the center?”

“Unfortunately the originally-proposed site isn’t large enough, and the secondary site doesn’t meet current zoning regulations.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, more than half of it is in a residential zone.”

“But can’t that be changed? I mean… you know people, right?” the reporter asks.

“It is possible to change it, but it’s also necessary to think of the impact on the residents of the neighborhood. They should have a chance to weigh in.”

“Okay. Are those the only sites in consideration?”

“No, there are others being looked at, and there’s a whole team searching for more. You should speak to the mayor’s office about that.”

“All right, I will. Thanks for your time.”

“You’re welcome.” I go back to my phone, checking to see if there’s any text from Hades, but there’s nothing. I wonder what he’s doing all this time. I look up eagerly when someone new sits down across from me, but it’s only Ares.

“What are you doing here? Are you stalking us?” I’m suspicious of him now. He’s been on Hades’s back all week.

“Pfft. As if. I’m here to meet my son and Psyche.”

“Oh. Well, please don’t pester Hades. He’ll decide when he’s ready and you’re not doing your case any favors by bugging him.”

“Thanks for the advice, Killer. At this point I think it’s time to stop playing games. I know you’re the one I actually need to convince.”

“Me? What are you talking about?”

“I think Hades is hesitating for your benefit. He’s not sure what you want. So if you tell him to go for it, I think he will.” 

Ares breaks into a wide grin. I shake my head. I don’t think he’s right, but more than that, I’m annoyed by his assumption that he can manipulate Hades through me.

“If we’re dropping pretenses, then why are  _ you _ here, and not your mother?” I snap.

“Ma is lying low for a while. She has her reasons.”

“Oh, hello Ares!” Psyche sits down with us, dropping her sketchbook on the table. 

“Hey, girl. How you holding up?” Ares is gently sympathetic with Psyche, as well he should be.

“Well enough. I am missing my work in Olympus, but there are many interesting things happening. I just learned about a group of artists here who are installing light sculptures in public buildings.”

“Oh, you mentioned light sculpture before,” I say. “It sounds so interesting, I’d love to see some. I’m not sure I can really picture it.”

She nods. “Yes, apparently the Underworld is where most of the light sculptors congregate.”

“Because they show up better in the dark?” Ares guesses.

“Yes, I suppose so. It is some compensation for the dreary atmosphere.” Psyche gasps, covering her mouth, and looks at me with dismay. “Oh, Persephone, I am sorry! I know you love it here, I do not mean to be disrespectful!”

“No, of course I understand. The Underworld isn’t to everyone’s taste, and you want to be back in your own home.” I frown. Where is my home? I live with Psyche and Eros, right? Why am I not pining to go back like they are?

“Oh, hey, look who it is,” says Ares, looking behind me.

Eros and Hades are approaching, discussing something about the club we all went to last night. I catch the moment when my lover spots Ares: there’s a twist to his mouth, and a momentary hesitation in his stride.

“Hey, Dad, there you are!” Eros says cheerfully.

“You two ready to go?”

The three of them depart without further fuss, Ares giving me a wink. I sigh and shake my head, turning to Hades. 

“Shall we go get some lunch, Kore?”

“We could, but I’d rather go home and make use of the empty house.” He catches my expression and his answering smile makes me shiver.

***

We’ve been invited to visit Poseidon and Amphitrite’s home, and I’m  _ very _ excited. I let Eros pick my dress, and he chose a flowy one with a wide V-neck and short gauzy sleeves. “Do you know, I’ve never been to the Sea before?” I tell Hades as we’re getting ready.

“What? How is that possible, you grew up on an island!”

“I know! But I’ve only ever seen it from a distance. Up on the cliffs is as close as I ever got. Mama forbade it.”

“Huh. That seems a bit harsh.”

I shrug. I’ve long since given up trying to understand my mother’s rules. I hold up my Pomelia necklace and turn my back for Hades to clasp it for me. “I’ve wanted to go to the beach my whole life!”

Hades fastens the necklace and kisses my ear. “Well, I doubt we’ll have a chance today, but I’ll take you soon, okay?”

“Really? But I thought you hate sand.” I turn to smile up at him.

“Yeah, okay, that may have been a slight exaggeration. I  _ dislike _ sand, and its tendency to get everywhere.”

I put both hands to my cheeks and widen my eyes. “Really? You told me a fib? I’m shocked!”

He smirks and pulls me in for a real kiss. “As if you don’t see right through me, little goddess.”

***

Perched on a rocky outcrop sticking out into the Sea is an imposing structure. It’s a big, rambling house, made of a material that looks like rough concrete, or solidified sand. Swirls of seashells and rocks encrust its surface, creating a pleasing decorative effect. There are no lines or corners anywhere, it’s all flowing curves and bumps and knobs. I think it resembles pictures I’ve seen of coral reefs, only with windows and terraces and balconies. It’s an eccentric bit of architecture and I sort of love it.

“This place is wild,” I whisper to Hades. “I’ve never seen anything like it!” I adjust the box I’m holding in my arms so I can free a hand to take his.

“Nor will you ever again,” he says, rolling his eyes. “It’s unique, and it changes every year. We can’t even see from here, but half of it is actually underwater.”

“Really? Wow! I guess that makes sense.”

He nods. “Yep, some of the rooms have windows looking right into the ocean. You can see a lot of interesting fish.”

“I’d like to see that! Do you think I could have a tour?”

“Oh, I’m sure. Just do me a favor, and don’t get Amphitrite going about her collection of glass figurines.”

I giggle, squeezing his hand as we approach the door. He presses the doorbell and it makes a loud, ridiculous noise. “What is that?”

“A foghorn. Poseidon’s idea of a joke.”

I’m not sure I understand, but I guess it’s some sort of nautical thing that I don’t know about. I try to control my excitement. This is a whole new experience and I’m feeling full of joy. I smile at Hades when he glances down at me, and he grins back. “You look happy, Sweetness.”

“Well, I am. There’s a lot to be stressed about but it’s a beautiful day and I love you.”

He breathes a soft, emotional sound, and turns to embrace me. I rub my cheek against his, closing my eyes. I feel his lips touch mine and I sigh in happiness, pressing up into him, holding the cake to the side so I don’t squish it.

“Well hello, my darlings!” cries Amphitrite upon flinging open the door. “How nice to see both of you! Hades, dear, I don't think I've had a chance to tell you how  _ delightful _ Persephone is! I must offer you my  _ heartiest _ congratulations.”

“Um, thank you.” He releases me, but not before giving me a surreptitious parting squeeze on my bottom.

“We brought a cake!” I squeak. “It's coconut pecan.” I hold out the box to her.

“Aren’t you the sweetest thing! To think, all Hera brought was a bottle of gin.” Amphitrite closes the door behind us, and shows us a snarky little smile. “I don't  _ think _ she means to share.”

“Oh, Hera's here?” Hades asks. No one’s heard from her all week.

“Yes, she showed up an hour ago, with Hebe in tow.”

“Probably for the best that she’s here.”

“Yes, well, while I have the two of you to myself, there’s something I need to say.”

Hades opens his hand in a go-ahead gesture. “Okay, let me have it.”

“If you go up against Zeus, it’s going to tear Poseidon apart. I will  _ not _ have that happen.”

He sighs. “What would you have me do? Stand aside while he tears down everything we’ve built?”

“No, certainly not. I only ask you to wait until my husband is ready to join you. You must admit, that works to your benefit, and I can tell you that he’s already  _ quite _ upset with Zeus.”

“I hear what you're saying, and I'll do my best.”

Amphitrite watches him for a moment, then nods firmly. “Very well. I suppose that’s the best you can do.” She starts walking, pointing out features of the house, and chattering in her animated way. I would be fascinated, except I’m much more concerned for Hades. All the tension that I’ve been spending the weekend carefully defusing is back in full force. 

We come into a large room with huge windows overlooking the Sea. There are big doors, too, wide open to let in the smell of the ocean and the hypnotic sound of crashing waves. I pry myself away from the view with an effort, turning my back to the windows. Poseidon and Hera are sitting in a pair of chairs facing one another, each with a drink. Hebe sits on a footstool near her mother, and there are three other people near Poseidon. 

Hebe leaps to her feet. "Uncle Hades!" She runs to him and he bends down to pick her up.

"Hello, Button! How's my girl?"

"I am excellent! Did you bring your dogs?"

"Not today, sorry."

He sets her down and she comes over to greet me, and hand me a drink. I sip it and find it very tasty--I wonder what it is.

"Hey, come meet my kids," Poseidon says to me while Hades sits down with Hera. "This is Triton--" a lean young blue-green man waves to me in a friendly way.

"And Rhode--"

"Hello!" says a sandy-colored goddess. "So glad to meet you."

"And Benthesikyme." 

"Call me Kyme!" says the perky golden-green goddess. She looks like she might still be in her teens.

"I'm so pleased to meet you all!"

“All right, you’ve met her,” Amphtrite says. “It’s time for you kids to run along. Take cousin Hebe with you.” She sets my cake down on a side table, where there’s a bunch of other food laid out.

They all get up obediently. “Come on, I’ll show you my seahorses!” says Kyme to Hebe.

I want to see the seahorses, but I sit quietly next to Hades, sipping my drink, trying to pretend to be a grown-up. At least one of Poseidon and Amphitrite’s children is older than me, if not all three, but no one else seems to notice. If I went with them, I bet we'd have a nice, laid-back chat, and I’d get to look at the amazing views and learn stuff about the ocean. I hide a sigh in my drink. I can't quite believe that the others think I belong here.

“So,” says Poseidon. “Guess we gotta talk about this thing.”

“We certainly do,” replies Hera, and swallows the last of her drink. She gets up and crosses the room to a table where there are many lined-up bottles, and starts making another. “I don’t suppose you can see things my way?”

“Look, I get it. You’ve put up with more than your share of crap from him. And this latest episode--he’s way over the line. I just don’t see how that means that he deserves to be deposed. Doesn’t it seem like he’s earned a certain amount of leeway, a chance to find his way back?” He makes big gestures with his hands. “Don’t you think so, Hades?”

Hades frowns, and doesn’t answer right away. I can see the tension gathering in his shoulders. “He certainly doesn’t meet the Kronos level of tyranny. And this recent stuff--it  _ is _ only recent. He’s got a long record of doing better.”

“How can you say that?” spits Hera. “He threatened to kill that innocent girl, Psyche! She didn’t do anything wrong at all, and he’s blaming her for shit. And Persephone--she hasn’t done anything either, and he won’t shut up about his stupid suspicions!”

I flinch, and try to conceal it in rubbing my leg, but Hades notices. He wraps his free arm around my waist, giving me a subtle hug.

“We definitely need to intervene, I’m just saying that I don’t think he deserves to be thrown out like garbage.”

“Why the hell not?” snaps Hera. “I can’t think of anything more fitting.” She looks at me, eyes narrowing. “What do you think, Persephone?” 

The others all wait for my answer. I try to think. What is the right thing to say? I don't want any fighting; I hate the idea. "Surely there must be another way to solve this problem?" Everyone's still staring at me. They expect me to say more. "If I had a brother, I would hate to be at odds with him.”

“What are you talking about?” Poseidon says. “Of course you have a brother.”

“Oh, no, I’m an only child.”

His eyes widen and he darts a gaze to Hades, then Hera, then back to me. “Um. No, you’re not.”

Hera leans forward, fascinated. “What is this now?”

Poseidon squirms in discomfort. “Persephone has a brother. His name is Arion.”

My chest is so tight I can barely draw a breath. “What?” I squeak. Hades pulls me against his body, massaging my arms firmly. I’m starting to shiver in shock.

“How do you know this?” Hera asks.

“How do you  _ think?” _ Poseidon replies, exasperated. “He’s my kid too.” Amphitrite moves over to sit on the arm of his chair, and begins stroking his hair. This is obviously not a revelation to her.

“ _ You _ … have a  _ child _ … with my  _ mother? _ ” I shout. I have no control at all over my voice. Hera winces in sympathy, and Hades looks distressed. “And she never told me?” 

Tears are spilling down my face. I look at Hades. “Did you know?”

“No, I didn’t, I promise. Or--well, if I did, I’ve forgotten it. I can’t--” he glances at Hera, and scowls. “I’m sorry, but I can’t keep track of all of my brothers’ kids. It’s too much.”

I’m sure that hurt for Hera to hear but I can’t spare any sympathy for her. My sobs are building up and I can’t hold them much longer. “I need to--” I get up, blind and stumbling. I want to run out, hide somewhere, but I don’t know this place.

Hades stands too, and circles his arm around me. “Come on, Sweetness, we’ll go for a walk.”

***

Hades takes me out to a terrace overlooking the Sea. It’s beautiful but I don’t even want to look at it anymore. There’s a bunch of big lounge chairs out here, and he sits down in one, holding his arms out to me. I collapse in a miserable heap in his lap, crying helplessly into his shoulder, barely able to keep myself from wailing and screaming. I feel so angry, so powerless. “How could she never tell me? How could she keep this a secret?”

“I don’t know,” he murmurs into my hair. He’s rocking gently and rubbing my back “I doubt she meant it to hurt you. Maybe Poseidon knows more.”

“Don’t I have a right to know that I have a brother? Is that too much to ask? I don’t even know!” My fist pounds uselessly on his arm. 

“No, it seems to me that you should know, even if there’s some good reason why they’re estranged. It’s only fair.”

“I can’t-- I don’t--” I pause, shaking my head, wiping away tears. “I feel like I don’t even know her! She was with  _ Poseidon? _ ”

“I know, I’m shocked too. I’m pretty sure he never mentioned it to me. I think I would have remembered _ that.” _

“‘Scuse me,” says a high voice. It’s Hebe, standing in the door to the house. “Sorry to interrupt, but Mama sent me with this.” 

She walks over and hands me a box of tissues. “Oh… thank you. It’s very thoughtful of you.” I take a few and dab my eyes.

“You’re welcome. Oh, and here!” She waves her hand and makes a steaming cup appear. It smells like tea. “Thought you could use this.” She hesitates a moment, watching me. “Uncle Poseidon says to tell you that he’s happy to come talk to you when you’re ready.”

I think it over, and decide I need more information. “Will you please tell him where we are? I’d like to hear what he has to say.”

“Sure thing!” The little girl skips off.

I drink some of the tea, soothed by its warmth. Hades holds me gently, kissing my hair. “Sweetness, do you want privacy for this? I would understand.”

“No, I want you here. I need you.” Why would he think I would want to keep this from him? I set down the cup and nestle into his chest, sighing when he pulls me in. “Why does everything have to be so complicated?”

Hades snorts softly. “Yeah, I hear you. Sometimes I really struggle to understand other people’s life choices. And the things they keep secret? It makes no sense.”

I look up at him, a little confused. “You have secrets, too. Doesn’t everyone?”

“Sure, but secrets are dangerous. Eventually they’ll turn around and bite you in the ass.” His lips twist into a wry smile. “But keeping a child secret? It’s very hard to understand that.”

I frown, and look away. It is hard to understand. My mother is so kind and generous to me, so loving and protective. Okay, over-protective, but her reasons for that make a lot of sense. Why wouldn’t she tell me about my own brother? Why wouldn’t she have a relationship with her own son? I lean into Hades, inhaling his warm scent, comforted by his arms around me. “Can I ask… are you on good terms with your mother?”

The hand that’s been stroking my hair stops short. I look up, wondering if I’ve said something I shouldn’t. His expression is troubled and sad. “I guess… not really? I mean, it’s not bad, but I hardly ever see her.” He looks away for a moment and sighs. “The truth is that after I was rescued from my father, I had a really tough time reconnecting with her. Well, with anyone really. Except Hera, she was kind to me.” He darts a glance at me, and I understand what he’s referring to.

I nod. “Being alone for so long, I imagine it would have been hard to relate to people again.”

“Yes. For a long time I couldn’t even speak. I’d lost the habit.”

“Oh. That--do you think it made the others treat you differently?”

He draws a sharp breath. “Yes! They assumed that I didn’t have any thoughts or feelings because I didn’t say anything--that I was a rock or an animal or something, and no one needed to think about my needs. It’s why I finally started speaking, I was so irritated.” He vents a small chuckle. “Do you know, Demeter actually helped me there? She’d annoy me, and I would argue with her. It got me to talk again.”

I smile at his amusement, but this story is just heart-rending. I was feeling sorry for myself that my mother kept yet another important fact from me, but the events of Hades’s life are so much more awful than anything I’ve gone through. And yet, he’s always tenderly sympathetic to me. Willing to listen and offer me comfort.

I cup his cheek. “Don’t think I didn’t notice that you changed the subject.” I kiss his nose and his cheekbone. “But if you don’t want to talk about your mother, I understand.”

His eyes widen for a moment, and then he hugs me tight. “Kore, I don’t deserve you.”

“Hush, yes you do. You deserve the best of everything.” That sounds to my ears like I’m praising myself, but I let it go. I stroke the back of his head and squeeze his shoulders.

“Hey, guys. Sorry to interrupt,” says Poseidon. 

I slide off Hades’s lap, sitting next to him and holding his hand. Poseidon sits down as well. “No, it’s okay. Hebe said you had more to tell me?”

“Yeah. Look, I’m really sorry about before. If I’d had any idea that you didn’t know, I never would have busted it out in front of others like that.”

“I understand. Naturally you thought I knew about my own brother. Why would anyone assume otherwise?” I sigh and look down. Hades puts his other hand over mine, and begins rubbing gently.

“So, you probably want to know some details.”

I wince. I do, and I don’t, at the same time. “Yeah. I guess I need to.” 

“Okay. It was about, I dunno, five centuries ago? And it was just one of those things. I think we were both a little drunk and a little sentimental, and we figured why not. I thought it was just going to be one time, but she wanted to go on, so we did for a while.” He scratches his head, looking uncomfortable.

“Go on?”

“Well, she got pregnant, and she came and told me, and I guess she expected that I would leave Amphitrite. Which, just, is not happening, right? I thought Demeter understood that, understood how things are in my marriage, but apparently not. So when I said no, she got real mad, and stormed off. I didn’t hear from her for several years.”

I watch him with wide eyes, too shocked to say anything. This doesn’t sound like my mother at all.

“That was upsetting, you know? I wasn’t going to leave my wife, but that didn’t mean I wouldn’t support my kid. Because I totally would! I tried to find her, but she moved. This was before she settled in Sicily, you see.”

“So what happened?”

“She sent me a message. Asked me to come to this place in the mountains where we used to meet, so I went. And I met our son for the first time.” He pauses and smiles fondly. “He was cute as anything, this little green dude, right? And he was a  _ handful. _ I mean, all my kids are pretty active, but Arion was something else.”

“How do you mean?”

“He never stopped moving, and chattering on and on. But he didn’t like being around people much at all--it took him days to get used to me. He’d throw tantrums at any little thing, and he hated rules or wearing clothes or having lessons, anything like that.”

I shake my head, trying to picture my mother dealing with this.

“Demeter--she was at the end of her rope by this point. Raising this kid on her own, with no support--she’d had it. She needed a break. So I took Arion home with me. And the kid took to the Sea like he was born to it. Which, really, shouldn’t be a surprise.”

“No, I suppose not.”

Poseidon nods and goes on. “So Demeter took a couple weeks off, and when she came to pick him up, all hell broke loose. He didn’t want to go. He loved the Sea, and working with animals. He loved seals and dolphins, and later, horses. Horses are his thing. He refused to go with Demeter. I think--well, I think that broke her heart.”

“Oh.” I feel tears gathering again. I didn’t expect this story to end with me feeling sympathy for my mother. I was so angry with her, and now I don’t know what to feel. Well, really, I’m still angry. Even if she’s not on good terms with Arion, I still have a right to know about him. I take a deep breath. “I want to meet him.”

Poseidon sighs. “Yeah, I figured you would. So here’s the deal: Arion really doesn’t like being around people for more than a short while. He gets overwhelmed and can’t handle it anymore. He hangs out in the wilds, working with horses. I go and see him every few months, and that’s pretty much all the company he wants.”

“Oh. Does he--does he know about me?”

Poseidon looks startled. “You know, I have no idea. I know he does talk to other people once in a while, though.”

“But he doesn’t see our mother?”

“Not that I know.”

“I still want to meet him.”

“Okay, so what I’ll do, I’ll go see him and talk to him about this. Because he’ll need to be prepared. I’ll ask him what he wants to do.”

“All right. That’s fair.”

***

After Poseidon goes, Hades leads me around the house, pointing out pretty things. I know he’s trying to cheer me up, but I need it. We find a staircase and descend all the way to the bottom. “The rooms down here have those ocean windows I mentioned,” he says. “Let’s go in here.”

We enter a room with chairs and a couch. The whole back wall is an enormous window looking out into the water. “Wow!” I can see hundreds of brightly-colored fish swimming around near the sandy bottoms, and weird coral structures, and green plants swaying gently in the current. “That’s so beautiful!”

Hades wraps his arms gently around me, holding me from behind. He kisses the top of my head. “Do you see those seahorses over there?”

I look where he’s pointing. “Behind the coral? Oh, look at them go! They’re so fast!”

He chuckles at my amazement. “Are you bringing fish into Elysium?”

“I haven’t really thought about it, but I guess we should. Freshwater ones, though.” I’m relaxing in the warmth of Hades’s embrace. I push back against him, rubbing my bottom into his body. “Hey. Does that door lock?” 

“Whyever would you want to know that, Sweetness?” Hades murmurs right by my ear. I can feel his breath, and I shiver.

“Oh, I think you know.” I turn my head and nuzzle him, teasing him with almost-kisses.

“If I recall correctly, there’s a bathroom down the hall.”

“Let’s go, then!” I pull away, and tug on his hand, grinning. I’m feeling an intense need to have him as soon as possible.

We trot down the hall together, hoping not to meet anyone, and find the promised bathroom. It, too, has a big sea window, but more importantly, it has a lock. I watch Hades push the button, and then I pull my dress over my head, dropping it to the floor. 

“You’re very eager, aren’t you?” he asks. I’m quivering with desire, surges of warm need melting down my thighs. The heat in his eyes is making me tremble all over. 

“I am absolutely desperate. I’ll do  _ anything _ you want.” I can’t say why, but I want him to tell me what to do. I want to hear what he craves, and give him that.

“Anything? I could wish we had more time and privacy, with an offer like that.” He’s smiling, that smile that unlocks every secret door within me. I stand still and wait, trying to control myself. He looks me over carefully without moving. “All right. Take off everything for me.”

I gasp in relief that he’s giving me a task to do. I reach behind my back and unclasp my bra, letting it fall away. I step out of my shoes and then slide my panties down, kicking them off. 

“Good. Pull your hair back.”

I’m wearing my hair long today, and it trails down over my breasts, obscuring the view. I pull it back and twist it quickly into a knot. It won’t stay like that for long, but for the moment it’s out of the way. I hold my arms at my sides and wait for further instructions, breathing fast, aching with need.

“Lovely one, what has gotten into you today?” Hades murmurs. He’s so tall and handsome, standing across the room, leaning on the door. His sleeves are rolled up to expose his forearms, and now he folds his arms across his chest, watching me appraisingly.

“I don’t know. I just know what I want to get into me.” My voice shakes with my lust, and I can see from his expression how it’s affecting Hades.

He nods, slowly. “Go and sit on the windowsill, beautiful goddess.” 

I turn to obey, hopping up on the wide shelf. The window is a big round-cornered rectangle, and very deep. I slide all the way in until I touch the glass, cool and smooth against my back. I pick my feet up and place them wide, aware that I’m presenting a scandalous picture.

Hades grins. “You are so gorgeous, sitting there against the water, with the fish swimming around behind you.”

I bite my lip. His voice triggers surges of heat in me, and his words show his love and adoration. I feel worshipped, like a proper goddess. I let my hands rest on my upper thighs, stroking there, opening my inner folds for him to see. He takes a step forward, and then another. “You certainly know how to tempt me, don’t you, little minx?”

I don’t answer. I don’t think there’s anything I can say that will encourage him more than what I’m already doing. I let my tongue out to slowly moisten my lips, feeling my pulse pound with anticipation as he steps ever closer. I watch him while he unbuttons his shirt, dropping it to the floor with my clothes, then kicks off his shoes and drops his trousers. 

I’m shivering as Hades drops to his knees before me, taking a firm grip on my thighs with his big hands. “Still nothing to say?” He’s nuzzling the sensitive skin at the crease of my groin. 

“Please?” I whisper.

“Of course, Sweetness.” 

His breath is hot on my wet center and I squirm eagerly, making needy little sounds.  _ “Please,” _ I repeat. Then I can feel his tongue on my flesh, wide and flicking rapidly, covering all my sensitive spots at once. “Oh!”

His fingers are probing now, slipping deep inside me, rotating and pressing just right. His tongue works my clit and I grip the sides of his head, holding him still so I can grind my hips upwards, begging, demanding more. 

He rotates so he can take my clit in his mouth, and sucks hard on it. “Oh! Yes, like that!” I yelp. I’m trying to modulate my voice, not make a lot of noise, but it’s a losing battle. Hades is much too good at pleasuring me; I have very little control once he gets going.

He backs off a bit, flicking his tongue and vibrating it in just the right spot, keeping me buzzing and squirming with lust. His fingers slide languidly in and out of my wet channel, making soft squelching noises. I arch and writhe, trying to press against his mouth, imploring him with my body.

“I would give you anything, do you know that?” he says. “Anything in my power, it’s yours.”

“Then come up here and give me your cock!” I demand. 

I’m shocked and thrilled by my own boldness. He looks up at me, grinning hugely, his face slicked with evidence of my passion. “Yes, ma’am!”

Hades stands and lifts my feet all the way up to his shoulders, his arms wrapped tightly around me. He leans in to claim a kiss, his cock nudging my entrance at the same time.

"Please, I need you!" 

He pauses just inside me, making short, exploratory jabs. I whine with frustration, tugging on his arms, aching to be filled. I feel his soft chuckle against my cheek. “Slow, love, slow. What’s your hurry?”

“I need to be fucked,” I growl. He loves it when I’m so fired up that I swear, so I’ll use it. “You said you’d give me anything!”

“And I will. But I didn’t say right away, did I?” He smiles at me and his teeth look so sharp and dangerous. I want to feel them on my skin. He’s rocking his hips, making tiny movements, and something about the motion, or where he’s hitting, is impossibly delicious. I gasp.

“Oh, what are you doing? That’s so good!”

“Yes, squeal for me, tell me what you like, talk dirty for me, hot, sexy little goddess,” Hades chants breathily. He opens his mouth and sucks on my neck, making me gasp.

I slide my hands down his back and cup his butt, squeezing and pulling him forward. He laughs and resists me. “All those times yesterday afternoon, and again this morning, that wasn’t enough for you?” he teases.

“It’s never enough,” I gasp. It’s true. My hunger for him never goes away; it just naps for a while, then comes back strong, ready for more. “No more teasing!”

“Anything you say.” He moves much faster now, riding me, churning me. All his patience is worn down, washed away in the rising tide of his need. His eyes are scorching me with their intensity. "Fucking hell, Kore," he growls. "You are incredible."

I want to tell him he's incredible, and overwhelming, and I love him. "Nggh!" I moan. I can't form words. I gasp a desperate wail, squirming against Hades's pelvis for just the right pressure. 

He snakes a hand down between us and finds my clit. "Is that what you need, my lover?"

I shriek in response, not caring who hears me.

***

“Hadn’t we better go back to the others?” I’m getting my hair back in order and checking my lipstick in the mirror.

“Yeah, I suppose. Though probably they’ll all be pretty drunk by now,” Hades says cynically, tucking in his shirt.

“Good, maybe they won’t notice how long we’ve been gone, then.”

He snorts. “You’re fooling yourself, Sweetness, if you think they won’t guess. They might not have Eros’s abilities, but they’re all very good at jumping to conclusions.”

“Oh.” He might have mentioned this  _ before _ I agreed to have sex in the bathroom! Still, I can’t bring myself to regret it. I feel a lot more relaxed and able to cope with Poseidon’s revelation, so I suppose I can put up with a certain amount of smirking. “Well, come on. No need to give them even more fuel.”

Hades takes my hand and we walk together back to the living room. Amphitrite, Hera, and Poseidon are there, and as predicted, they all seem to be somewhat glazed. 

“There you are!” Hera cries. “Finally! Really, how long does it take?”

Amphitrite giggles. “Ever the soul of tact, aren’t you?”

“Please.” Hera waves a dramatic hand. “There are important things to be discussed here. But first--Persephone, dear, are you all right? I do understand what a shock that was for you.”

“Yes, I think so. Just still trying to process it.”

“Certainly! I can’t understand it myself. It makes so little sense for Demeter to conceal this, not just from you, but from me. I thought I was her friend!”

I nod. “Yes, it doesn’t make sense to me, either.”

“I sort of get it,” Hades says. “I think, anyway. She spent so long being so militant about not needing anyone, she probably felt too proud to eat her words.”

“I can see that,” I agree. 

“And she was probably also afraid that if others knew what she’d done, it would leave her vulnerable to a forced marriage,” Hera says. 

I look away, trying to control my face. Why does everything seem to come down to that? My whole life, that has been the threat hanging over my head, the ultimate fear that kept me in line with my mother’s wishes.

Hera sees my expression and presses her advantage. “Which is a terrible position to be in, isn’t it, dear? Forced to choose between joining a weird cult, and being vulnerable to having a husband imposed on you?”

I meet her eyes, though I’d really rather be doing anything else at all. “Yes. It’s extremely uncomfortable. However, that doesn’t make war a good idea.”

Hera’s eyes narrow in anger. “I know where you’re coming from. I’ve been the girl you are now, the girl who’s afraid of conflict, afraid of people getting hurt. It doesn’t do any good. People will be hurt either way.”

I think back on what Gaia said, about the choice I will have to make. That either way some people will benefit, and others will suffer, and I will be complicit no matter what. I frown. 

“If people will be hurt either way, isn’t it better to take the course where they are likely to be hurt less, or fewer are likely to be hurt? Where our direct actions aren’t the one doing the hurting? At the very least it’s a good thing to minimize suffering, even if it can’t be eliminated.”

Hera scowls. “That’s naive, and you know it!”

“That’s hardly fair,” Hades says. “You’ve decided on a course of action, and that’s your privilege. But it doesn’t mean that other people’s points of view are invalid.” He turns to me. “We’re not going to resolve this today. Kore, are you ready to go?”

I nod. “Sure.” I’ve been ready for some time.

***

By the time we get home, Hades is agitated, and trying to conceal it in attentiveness. The dogs come to greet us at the door, happy for our company. I recall that Eros and Psyche planned to be out for most of the day. I go into the living room and sit down, followed by Hades and the dogs. 

“Would you like a cup of tea, Sweetness?”

“Not really. Why don’t you come sit down?”

He willingly follows my lead, but rather than sitting on the sofa with me, drops to his knees in front of me. He lays his head in my lap and wraps his arms around my waist. I recognize my cue and begin stroking his head and neck. “You’ve had a rough day, too, haven’t you, Smush?”

I feel him give a small, startled breath. Perhaps a laugh, perhaps a sob. “It hasn’t been the best, but it’s you I’m concerned for,” he says.

“Thank you. I’m not really processing this thing about my brother. Not yet. It will probably take some time.”

“I can’t blame you. You should take all the time you need.”

We lapse into silence for a while, kneading and stroking one another, expressing a hunger for physical affection and connection that goes beyond mere lust. After a while, I speak again. “At some point, you also must have learned that you have brothers.” I don’t phrase it as a question, but I am interested to hear if he wants to talk about it.

“I guess. Everything about that time is so jumbled in my memory. After so long in the dark, it was very confusing.”

I frown. It hadn’t occurred to me before how overwhelming it must have been for Hades to return to ordinary existence after spending all that time in his father’s stomach. What a horrific thing to do to a child! I’m upset with my mother for depriving me of a relationship with my brother, but at least she isn’t the selfish monster that Kronos is.

“Kore… is it all right to talk about this thing with your mother?”

“Of course it is. If you have something to say, I want to hear it.”

“I’ve just been thinking about Arion rejecting her, and how terrible that must have been for her. I wonder… I wonder if that’s how Rhea felt.”

“You… think you treated her the same way?”

“Maybe? Like I said, the memories are all messy. It was a long time before I could sort things out and figure out how to relate to the world again.”

I try to put myself in that position. I grew up isolated and sheltered, and adapting to life in Olympus was very hard. Still, my education gave me a reasonable understanding of the outside world, and tools for coping with it. Hades had none of that. I rub behind his ears, pouring tenderness into him.

“I think you did remarkably well. I can’t even imagine how hard that was.”

He tilts his head to look up at me. “I don’t think anyone’s ever said that to me. They all just sort of rolled their eyes and expected me to get on with it.”

I release a hissing breath. “That’s awful! Really, everyone was like that?”

“Well, no. That’s why I’ve been trying to think about my mother, and how I interacted with her at the time. I think I probably wasn’t very nice to her.”

He’s talking about a time when he was the age I am now. I think about how confusing my life is, and how overwhelming sometimes. I have so much more than Hades did--more support, more friends, more information.

“Well, if you weren’t, I’ll bet she understood.”

“Do you think so?” He frowns. “Because you were pretty upset about how your mother acted about your brother.”

“Okay. That’s a fair point.” I push him up from my lap and slide down so I’m sitting on his thighs, straddling him, hugging him with arms and legs. It’s a position we’ve used for sex, but he understands that I don’t mean it that way. He wraps his arms tightly around me and buries his face in my hair. “If you think you were unfair to her, maybe you should just go and talk to her. Tell her how you feel.”

Hades jerks back from me, his eyes wide and startled. “Do you really think so? After all this time, doesn’t it seem empty?”

“No. I think it’s better late than never. And honestly, after all you went through, I think you should get as much time as you need to process it.”

He lets out a hollow chuckle. “No timeline for trauma recovery, like my therapist says.”

“Yes.” I grasp his jaw, turning his head so I can kiss his cheek and forehead. 

Hades takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “You’re right, Kore. I should go and talk to Rhea. She’ll probably have some insight to this current problem, too.”

***

After Hades goes, I spend a while playing with the dogs and cuddling them. I probably need this alone time to process everything that’s going on, but I’m feeling lonely and sorry for myself. I should be contemplating this new idea of having a brother, and how I feel about my mother’s deception, as well as figuring out what I should do with Gaia’s crystal, and maybe coming to terms with the idea of war. I shudder. I don’t want to think about that.

I play fetch with the dogs in the hallway for a while, tossing balls and waiting for them to be retrieved. They gallop back and forth with boundless energy, yipping and leaping, occasionally getting distracted from our game to engage in wrestling one another. One by one they get bored, and wander off, and I’m left with just Cerberus and JP. Cerberus curls up and I lean against him, drawing comfort from his presence. JP rolls around on my legs, demanding pets. I enjoy petting him, but it isn’t enough to occupy my mind. I find myself reviewing the day’s events.

I can’t believe what I’ve learned about my mother today. I’ve long guessed that she had an unpleasant history with men, but I never would have guessed  _ this. _ It gives me an uncomfortable feeling. I’m a king’s mistress, and my mother was one, too. I shudder. I don’t like having that in common with her. 

My mother thought she could win Poseidon away from Amphitrite. I can’t imagine she didn’t know about their open relationship--from what I’ve seen, they’re quite up front about it. I’m shocked that Mama would allow herself to be the Other Woman. I myself was nearly in that position, but I resisted it, despite the deep temptation of my attraction to Hades. Maybe more importantly, he resisted the temptation to be with me, until things were over with Minthe.

I listlessly rub JP’s silky golden fur. He wants to play some more, but I don't have the energy. I’m not feeling very good about myself right now, or really about anything. When he goes off to play tag with Russell, I take myself into the kitchen. Maybe I can dispel my bad mood with cooking. Cerberus follows me. I guess he doesn’t want to leave me alone.

I look over the available supplies, and decide that I'm going to make bread, because I think beating up some dough will do me good. Along with it, I'll make a quiche, and some chocolate cookies.

***

"Kore? Are you here?" 

"In here!" I call. I put the bread into the oven and go out to the hall to meet Hades.

He looks miserable. His shoulders are slumped, his forehead is wrinkled, and his hands are clenched tight. I don't know what to say, so I run to him and hug him tight.

“You look tired, Smush. Dinner will be ready soon. Maybe you’d like a drink?”

“Yeah, in a bit. I just want to hold you.” He’s squeezing me tight, and snuffling in my hair. I start massaging his shoulders to loosen some of his tension.

“Was it very uncomfortable? Talking to her?”

He shakes his head. “It was weird. She knows all about betrayal and making hard choices. Of course. But she wouldn’t give me real advice.” He breathes slowly for a bit, then pulls away to look at me. “I think she’s been talking to her mother. She knows all about the choices you have to make.”

“Oh, really?” I wonder if Rhea also knows about the conflict I feel, between healing Zeus or healing Hades. What would she counsel me to do? Which of her sons would she choose?

“She wants to meet you,” he says, eyeing me warily.

“I’d like to meet her, too.” It’s true, even if the idea frightens me for some reason I can’t define. I would very much like to meet Hades’s mother.

“Okay. Um. I’ll figure out when that can be.” He looks uncomfortable, and I can’t figure out why. “I need to hear your thoughts about all of this, and what you think I should do.”

I fight the urge to squirm. His request is a little too close to what Ares suggested. Would Hades really just do what I ask of him in this? That is too much power for me to have. I take a deep breath before I answer. “I think he’s abusing his power, and it’s not right. Something needs to be done to stop him.”

He nods. “I said that he deserves another chance. And yet--I don’t know if I believe that. The truth is, I don’t want what it would take to overthrow him. I don’t want to be a traitor again. I don’t want the war that will happen.”

“I can understand that. You don’t want people to be hurt.”

“Yeah. But it’s selfish, too. I don’t want his job. I’ve given this a lot of thought, and I just  _ don’t. _ But isn’t it my responsibility? I’m the eldest. He’s not doing his job properly, and I have to do something.”

“It seems to me--” I cut off, not sure I should give concrete advice. I don’t like the feeling it gives me.

“Yes? Please tell me, Kore.”

“I think you need to wait, like Amphitrite said. If you and Poseidon are united, first of all, it might convince Zeus to fix things. And if not, it looks a lot better to have the two of you on one side. People will understand better where they should place their loyalty.”

“That makes a lot of sense.” He thinks it over for a minute. “Thank you, Kore. I really appreciate your listening to me.”

“You’re welcome. I’m glad I could help.” I offer to bring him a drink, but he refuses to let me serve him. Instead, he follows me into the kitchen and helps make a salad. When the bread is ready, we sit down for dinner together, content to let our problems wait.

***

Monday morning, I’m blasting through my to-do list before I get into all the time-sucking meetings I will have later today. I’ve nearly finished the whole list, ambitious though it was, when Hecate and Sorya come in for our weekly press review. 

“Have you seen this?” Sorya says, holding up a paper. She sounds upset.

“No, I haven’t seen the papers yet, why?”

She drops it on my desk and I read the headline: “Future Queen of the Underworld Vetoes Sports Center.”

“What!” I yell. “I did no such thing!” I scan the article; it doesn’t even mention the alternative sites. It just implies that there was only one choice, and I said no. “How can they say this? It’s all lies!”

“Um, because it’s the  _ Chronicle? _ ” Sorya says. “They don’t have much of a relationship with the truth.”

“Seriously, honey, you’re upset about that, and not what they called you?” Hecate is looking at me and smirking.

I look again at the headline, read it again. “Oh.” How did I somehow just skip over  _ that?  _ Have I gotten it in my head that it’s true, so I just didn’t notice? I feel my cheeks warm with embarrassment. I drop the paper and sit down in a chair, putting my head in my hands.

“Wait, you mean you did actually speak with one of their reporters?” Sorya asks.

“Yes,” I groan. “I did. He even said he was from the  _ Chronicle, _ and I didn’t pay attention.”

“Okay. This is not really a problem, everybody knows the  _ Chronicle _ is crap. So what we’ll do, I’ll arrange an interview with a real reporter. And you’ll just talk about the sports center, no personal stuff.”

“Fine. I’m willing to do that, I suppose.”

“You think anyone will actually go for those restrictions?” Hecate asks. “The personal stuff is a lot more interesting.”

“Yes, because I’ll make it clear that if they ever want to get that sort of thing, they need to cover this now. Don’t worry, I know how to play this.” Sorya nods decisively. “I’ll get right on that.” She goes out, leaving me with Hecate.

“Don’t even worry about it, honey. Seriously, the _ Chronicle _ is a rag and nobody takes it seriously. Nor are they saying anything that’s a revelation to anybody who follows the news.”

I scowl. “This is what people are saying about me?”  
“Yes? And this bothers you for some reason?”

“Yes! I don’t like people making assumptions.”

“Well, that’s kind of what people do, honey. At least this one is better than calling you dishonest and stupid.”

“Yeah. I guess.” I get up from my chair and pick up the newspaper from the floor. I place it in my waste bin, stuffing it down vindictively. “I can’t believe I was so stupid as to talk to that guy. He seemed so reasonable.”

“No doubt he did. That’s what they’re good at.”

“Yes, well. What else do you have on the agenda?”

“I was thinking it might be a good idea for you to get more directly involved in the shade judging again.”

“Oh? Why is that?” I hope she doesn’t think my subordinates have been slacking off.

“Well, you’ve had so many good ideas for improvements, it’s a shame to distance you from that area altogether. Perhaps you could instruct the shade coordinators to inform you about cases with unusual aspects.”

“All right. I certainly found that work to be very interesting. I wouldn’t mind. Anything else?”

“Other upcoming things, let’s see. The budget audit is finally winding up, so it’s time for the annual security review of Tartarus. You might want to arrange a security review for Elysium, as well. It wouldn’t do to let shades sneak in without earning their place.”

“No, I suppose not. What does the security review of Tartarus involve?”

“Oh, Hades does an inspection, and there are a few drills. I hope the video monitoring system of the entrances will be up and running by the time we get going on it.”

“That sounds interesting.”

***

I’m very happy to see Hades when he comes into my office to have lunch with me. I’ve been thinking about him all morning, and missing him. As soon as he closes the door, I’m on my feet, crossing the room to him. I’m deeply content to be folded into his arms, my face pressed to his chest, breathing his scent.

“I guess you’ve been missing me, too,” he murmurs.

“Yes, very much.” I inhale deeply, feeling tension flow out of my body, replaced with warm tingles and happy yearning. “Have you had a good morning?” I ask, already knowing the answer.

“It’s better now.” His eyes are big and watchful, full of tenderness and disquiet. 

“Good. Maybe I can make it even better?” I practice my seductive smile and Hades smiles back, a little hesitantly.

“Here? Are you sure?”

I’m getting over my nervousness about sex at home with Eros around, and as I lose that reticence, I’m finding that I care less in general about what other people know about me.

“Yes. Why not?” 

I brush my fingers over the front of his trousers and he gasps. His constraint today is the antithesis of his cool poise yesterday at Poseidon’s house, and it fills me with confidence and intense desire. I find I want Hades badly: right here, right now. I stroke him through his clothes, feeling him growing harder. I let my smile widen even more, and drop to my knees. 

“Kore! No, please!” Hades chokes. He bends down and scoops me up in his arms, carrying me over to the couch. He sets me down and sits down next to me. 

I’m crestfallen over his refusal, but a glance at his face tells me that his emotional turmoil is worse than mine. He looks utterly tormented. I cup his face, trying to get him to look at me. “I can see that you’re hurting. Please tell me what’s wrong.”

“I’m sorry. I’m being an idiot. I don’t mean to be so needy.”

“Everybody’s needy sometimes. You can be needy with me, it’s allowed.” I kiss between his eyebrows, then his cheek and chin. He’s still not meeting my eyes.

“I know, it’s just--it’s too much. It’s not fair to you, for me to want so much.” 

I study him for a long moment. Something must really be bothering him, if he’s expressing this much negativity. I wonder if it’s still the ongoing problem of making a decision about Zeus, or if there’s something else. At any rate, I can’t let him go on thinking of himself as a burden. I decide to try something dramatic.

“Wanting you all the time, does that make me a slut?”

He gasps in shock, drawing back from me. “Kore, of course not! Wanting sex is totally normal. What we have is special and beautiful, and there's nothing wrong with celebrating that physically.”

I nod. “Right. So why do you get so agitated every time I want to do this for you?”

“Oh. Well, you turned the tables on me there.” He looks away for a minute, thinking. “I suppose… the idea of you-- well, servicing me, without getting anything back, it bothers me. I feel like I'm using you.”

“But I do get something back.” I’m still thinking about exactly what I want to do to him. I can’t help it, though I do understand that this isn’t the time.

“You do?”

“Yes. I love having you in my mouth.” I slide over and sit down in his lap. I’m trying to be affectionate rather than provocative, but it’s not easy, given my mood.

“Oh, really?” He smiles, just a hint of his sexy smolder.

“Yes.” I nuzzle the side of his face. “I’ll be happy to show you later, when you’re more in the mood.”

He nods slowly. “I’m sorry, Kore. I hate disappointing you.”

“I’m not disappointed! I love you, and it’s fine for you to have emotional needs. It’s fine if sometimes our moods don’t match up.” I kiss his lips, making it tender and undemanding. “I think we should eat. You might feel a little better.”

I get up and take his hand, encouraging him to accompany me over to the conference table. We sit down together and I unpack our lunch delivery. We sit for a while, munching companionably, not needing to talk.

“Do you have anything interesting planned this afternoon?” I ask.

“Yeah, I guess. Hera is coming to talk with me in a little while, with Ares and Aphrodite. Will you come, too?” His voice is still hesitant. Does he really want me there, or is he just asking to be polite?

I think it over. Hera was rather hostile with me yesterday, and she clearly doesn’t think much of my ideas in this matter. I shake my head. “No, I think I shouldn’t. I’ve had a chance to give you my opinion, it’s only fair that they get a chance, too. I have other tasks to do, things where I can really be useful.”

Hades looks a little startled by my refusal. “All right.”

“Hecate mentioned the Tartarus security review. I did want to ask you if I can be involved in that.”

“Why, Sweetness? Tartarus is very dangerous for you.”

I’m not sure how to explain. It’s something that I feel I need to do. “I’ve gotten a lot stronger since then. It’s--I guess I feel like I need to face it. Otherwise, I’ll think of myself as a coward.” I frown. How odd, that I feel the need to face Tartarus again, but I can’t bring myself to face Hera.

“You are definitely no coward. Will you let me think about it?”

I nod, satisfied, and lean over to kiss him. I hope he understands why I don’t feel it’s appropriate for me to attend this upcoming war council. I want to help him in any way I can, but the idea of helping to plan a rebellion makes me sick with fear.

***

A little while later, I walk over to a coffee shop I’ve visited before. We’ve had several failed attempts to meet, but today I have an appointment with Doris, and she’s texted me back to confirm she’s on her way. I feel a deep sympathy for the poor oppressed nymph, but at the same time I’m starting to feel irritated as well. She is extremely flighty and unreliable. I sigh. I should be more understanding--I’m sure it’s the abuse she’s endured that makes her that way. I purchase a cup of tea and sit down, but it’s only a few moments before she enters the café and joins me at my little corner table.

“Hello, Doris. It’s been a while,” I say. “I was beginning to think you were tired of me.”

“My life has been hell! I’m convinced he’s going to get me. Someone broke into my apartment last week and ransacked the place!”

I gasp. “That’s terrible! Why would he do that?”

“Well, I don’t think it was  _ him.  _ He probably hired someone. But they would have been looking for something.”

“Looking for what?”

“You remember last time, I wanted you to hold something of mine? I think that’s what they wanted.”

“Oh, I see. So what is this thing?”

“It’s a present he gave me, and now he wants it back, but it’s mine! It’s the only good thing to come out of the relationship, and I’m not giving it up. It’s--it’s like my badge of honor.”

“How do you mean?” I ask. For some reason her statement touches me.

“It’s a symbol of my getting away from him, and staying away and being my own woman. I won’t give it up!”

“All right,” I decide. “I’ll keep it for you. Do you have it with you this time?” 

“Yes!” she says, and opens her purse to look inside. She digs around for a minute, then brings out a small package, wrapped in white paper and tied with string. “Thank you so much, Persephone, you don’t know what this means to me!”

She places the package on the table in front of me and I pick it up, weighing it in my hand. It’s very light, but--something happens. In the pocket of my dress, the crystal I received from Gaia--it’s vibrating. I freeze, drawing slow breaths, thinking hard. I look at Doris, she’s still chattering away about her gratitude. Her eyes--are they a little narrowed? Is her mouth curved ever so slightly? Are her ear flaps flushed a deeper shade than usual? I put my free hand into my pocket. It’s definitely the crystal vibrating, and it hasn’t stopped. It’s getting warmer, too.

Something is very, very wrong.

“Come to me, my sisters!”

“What was that?” Doris asks, tilting her head. Then there’s a sharp  _ crack _ and a smell like burning hair, and the Furies are here: Alecto on one side of me, Megaera and Tisiphone on the other.

“Well, hello, Thetis. How’s tricks, you old sea cow?” says Alecto.

“Is this hag bothering you, Boss?” asks Tisiphone.

Megaera vents a long, slow hiss.

“Well, how very  _ interesting,”  _ I say. “This woman told me that her name is Doris, but now I hear my sisters calling her by a different name.”

“I have to be going now--” the nymph starts.

“Sit down! Our Mistress isn’t done with you,” snaps Alecto.

“Please, I am eager to hear all you know about her, my sisters.”

“This one’s name is Thetis, Boss,” says Tisiphone. “She used to be Zeus’s personal assistant, but I heard that he fired her, like a month ago. Oh, and people say she was also his mistress.”

“She is a very close friend of Minthe,” adds Megaera. I can hear her snakes hissing in agitation, so I reach out with my free hand to pat her arm.

I stare hard at the sea nymph. She, too, is a king’s mistress. I find I have no sympathy or sense of camaraderie with her. “I see. So,  _ Thetis, _ do you have anything to say for yourself?”

“It’s all just a joke! Minthe bet me I couldn’t fool you, I guess she was right!” She laughs nervously. “I’ll just run along--” She reaches out to take the package from my fingers, but Alecto moves fast, grabbing her wrist.

“You do not get to approach our Mistress, you treacherous bitch!”

In my pocket, the crystal’s vibrations reach a new level of vigor, and the heat it gives off is nearly burning my thigh. I start to open the package, yanking the string.

“No!” Thetis cries. “That’s mine, you can’t--” 

“Be quiet, or I’ll make you be quiet,” Alecto growls.

“Boss, shouldn’t you let us do that?” fusses Tisiphone.

“No.” I remove the string and the paper wrapping falls away. I’m left holding a small, stoppered vial of golden glass, much like the one Hades bought for me from the perfume vendor in Corinth. I turn it in the light--there seems to be a small amount of liquid in the mostly-empty bottle. “Hm. Megaera, go and fetch Hecate, please.”

“You got it, Boss.” She disappears.

“So, Thetis. I find it fascinating that you would approach me under an assumed name, and play on my sympathies. With the implication, by the way, that you were looking for justice under #FuryToo.” I mention that for my sisters’ benefit, and they bristle, scowling. “I seem to recall that last time we met, you tried to get me to go with you somewhere. I do wonder what might have happened to me if I had gone.”

“Nothing!” she squeaks. “I swear, nothing violent! I just wanted you to take the vial!”

“Yes, so much so that you tried again today. Now, why is that, I wonder? What is it about this thing that made you want me to have it, and under false pretenses?”

There’s a pop, and Hecate and Megaera appear. “So, Thetis, up to some nasty scheme, I hear?” says Hecate, sitting down at the table with us. All three Furies move to surround the nymph, cutting off her escape routes.

“She wanted me to take this. Can you identify it?” I hand the vial to Hecate. She unstoppers it and sniffs, then holds it up to her eye, examining the contents as she swirls it delicately. I feel a slight crawly feeling on my skin as she uses her powers.

“It’s hard to say for certain without complete tests,” Hecate says, “but I can say this is definitely a small amount of a potion, and it has certain properties to do with virility.”

I think that over for a few moments. “I see.” I turn to the nymph. “I don’t suppose you’d be willing to explain what this is?”

She watches me wide-eyed for a few moments, and then shakes her head sharply. 

“I didn’t think so. My sisters, lock her away somewhere. Make sure she’s secure, I think certain people are going to want to have a chat with her very soon.”

“Right away, Boss. Come on, you.” The Furies disappear with their prisoner.

I turn back to Hecate. “I have a theory. It’s based on a lot of speculation, but I think I’m on the right track. Tell me what you think.” As I speak, the crystal in my pocket slowly grows calm and cool.

***

Hecate and I take the elevator up to Floor 99, not speaking. There’s nothing more to say, and both of us are rather spooked by my theory. We walk together to Hades’s outer office. 

“Is he still in that meeting with Hera?” Hecate asks Epimelis.

“Yes, he is.”

Hecate nods and we ascend the stairs together. Hades is waiting at the top, and takes my hand, looking concerned. He can always tell when it’s me approaching, I guess by the sound of my shoes or something. I look over to the seating area, where Hera sits, drawing on a cigarette in a long holder. She exhales a stream of smoke and regards me coolly. Ares and Aphrodite are sitting on the sofa opposite, also looking at me. I evaluate their expressions. Ares is resolute, Aphrodite irritated, Hera wary. I turn to Hades, taking a deep breath. “Will you come with me to Olympus?” I open my free hand to show him the crystal on my palm. “It’s time.”

“Yes, of course I will.” He nods decisively, and I can see some of the tension leaving him. He’s relieved.

Aphrodite leaps to her feet and points a dramatic finger. “You promised me, Aidoneus!” she says.

He glances over his shoulder. “Yes, I did. I promised you that Eros and Psyche will be safe in the Underworld, and so they will be.  _ Cytherea.” _

Aphrodite and Ares exchange a long look of frustration. "Just like that, you're going to capitulate? I thought you were stronger than that, Uncle," Ares wheedles.

"I hate to be the one to break it to you,  _ Nephew, _ but war isn't always the right solution."

"So we just have to go along with what this _ child _ decides?" Aphrodite complains. "After all these centuries, we finally have a chance for some justice, and we have to throw it away because Demeter's brat doesn't have the spine to do what's necessary?"

“Don’t start that shit just because you’re the eldest here!” Hades snaps. “You know very well that all of us did something huge and significant before we were thirty. It’s Persephone’s turn, and it’s her decision alone.”

I haven’t even had the chance to explain what’s going on to Hades, but he didn’t hesitate at all to support me. I’m weak with relief. 

Hera waves her cigarette. "I don’t get a vote in this?"

Hades shakes his head, not unkindly. "None of us do, this is Gaia’s doing."

That isn’t really true. It’s my choice. This is what Gaia meant, I’m certain of it now, but it’s still my choice whether to set Zeus to rights, or leave him be. Gaia said that I could bring about a new upheaval, and that neither choice would be perfect. She said I could forge my own path as the Great Restorer. She said I would define the world, and I understand now what she meant. 

I look at the crystal. It’s terrifying having this power in my hands, this responsibility to choose a course not just for myself but for everyone. How could I choose otherwise, though? To let Zeus continue on his current path means choosing war and chaos, and a huge, unwanted burden for my beloved. Zeus may not be himself at the moment, but he’s not powerless. He would fight back, and many innocent people would suffer for it. I can’t imagine taking that path.

I look up at Hades, meeting his eyes. “We should go,” I say.

Hera rises majestically to her feet. “Wait,” she says. “Don’t go without me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Beta work by Red and Porkiswayne
> 
> Note: lighthouses were definitely used in the ancient world, but foghorns date from the nineteenth century. However, there’s no reason that ancient people couldn’t have used an audio signal as well in foggy conditions, so I decided to use it anyway.


End file.
